


Let terror then be turned into a treat // Aka: I wanted to write beagle line smut and pretend there is plot somewhere in between

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Park Chanyeol goes out on Halloween and ends up with two beautiful, mysterious men at his throat, both of them determined to take him apart in the most exquisite way.





	Let terror then be turned into a treat // Aka: I wanted to write beagle line smut and pretend there is plot somewhere in between

> _ Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen. Voices whisper in the trees “tonight is Halloween!” ~Dexter Kozen _
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Chanyeol was used to seeing random strangers who had just met in a sweaty loud crowded club making out. Usually, it was clumsy, awkward, not pretty to look at, so people did not look. 

But this… this was like something straight out of porn. 

And he shouldn’t look, he really shouldn’t but… fuck, this was just too- 

The black haired guy in the elaborate military uniform held the other up against the wall, licking down his neck and nibbling on the skin, his other hand obviously palming the other through his pants. 

The other one, dressed all in white, his hair silvery and a pretty blush on his cheeks looked almost angelic, a sharp contrast to the way he tilted his head to the side, his mouth half open in a silent moan, hand fisted into the other’s hair. 

Chanyeol gripped his bottle a bit tighter, telling himself he should look away, he really should, this was getting creepy - when he realized the silver haired guy had opened his eyes. And was directly looking at him. 

His cheeks grew hot in an instant and he suddenly felt a slight urge to turn around and flee, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a second or two the guy smirked, and somehow, that was so fucking hot, his innocent look doing nothing to hide the hungry flicker in his eyes.

He grinded up into the others hand, tilting his head back in another graphic moan, eyes half closing, and yet his gaze was still fixed on Chanyeol. 

Fuck. Oh fuck. Chanyeol turned away, and somehow the booming basses mixed with his own blood pulsing in his veins made him almost delirious, and the fact he was half hard and throbbing in his fucking skin tight deadpool costume did nothing to calm his nerves. 

This...this was so embarrassing. 

Plus, the two of them - silver haired angel boy and his dark counterpart - were the only really decent looking guys in here. 

They had immediately commanded his attention when they had strolled into the club, sticking out between all the other party goers in their cheap convenience store Halloween costumes. They had entered hand in hand, and he had followed them with his eyes, somewhat hoping this was just a friendly hand-holding, not a ‘we are gay and dating’ hand holding, because both of them were smoking hot.  

At least that question was answered now through this very graphic softcore make out session, Chanyeol thought, still turned towards the wall, almost succeeding in completely willing down his half-hard slightly throbbing dick. Almost, being the keyword here. 

“Hey”, a voice sounded next to him, and when he opened his eyes he was met by a pair of dark brown eyes and a smile so brilliant it took his breath away for a moment. 

Oh shit. From close up, silver haired guy was pretty. Really pretty. And, his boyfriend was right over there, Chanyeol reminded himself. 

“...hi”, he said a bit hesitantly, awkwardly leaning against the wall next to him and hoping that it looked somewhat cool and casual, as he held his other hand and the bottle in front of his crotch because, well, reasons. 

He prayed the other one wouldn’t notice, but there was little chance of that with the way he slowly raked his eyes up and down Chanyeol’s body. Maybe, maybe he had only imagined that, or maybe his gaze was lingering on the bottle in Chanyeol’s hand for a moment, before he looked up at him, an adorable half-smile on his face. 

“I’m Baekhyun”, he introduced himself. 

“Chanyeol”, he replied with a nod, glancing to the opposite wall and finding it empty of Baekhyun’s companion. 

“Mind keeping me company while my friend gets us drinks?”, Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side and a pleading soft look on his face. How could he look so innocent, when just a minute prior he had looked so deliciously wrecked, Chanyeol wondered, his brain trying to comprehend this was still the same guy who had gotten an almost-handjob on the dancefloor. 

“Friend?”, Chanyeol asked back a bit too quickly, embarrassed by how hopeful he had sounded. 

Somebody walked by past them and Baekhyun took a step closer, and then just stood there, and Chanyeol had to actually tilt his head down to look at him. 

“It’s… a bit hard to explain. But, I am available, if that’s what you wanted to know”, Baekhyun easily replied, his smile turning a bit bigger and a bit bolder. 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks grow hot again. 

“Oh...uhm”, he replied intelligently, faking a cough to gain himself an extra second to think. 

“That’s.. good to know”, he replied carefully. 

“Good”, Baekhyun said and nodded, and for a moment Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was mocking him.

He wasn’t used to people so openly flirting with him, especially not people that were so… so devilishly good looking, even while the donned an all white angel costume.  

Seriously, Baekhyun looked like something out of an extravagant fashion magazine, or straight out of one of Chanyeol’s more steamy dreams. 

For a moment there was silence, then Chanyeol blurted out. 

“It’s just… you..uhm didn’t look exactly like friends over there.”   
He wants to beat his stupid thick head against the wall the moment the words are out, but Baekhyun just grins in return, putting his hand on Chanyeol’s lower arm and giving him a reassuring squeeze, and then he just leaves it there as he leans into Chanyeol, his other hand on his chest as he gets on his tiptoes so he can whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, his breath hot and wet against his cheek. 

“Don’t worry about that, okay?”, he says then, before getting down and moving a bit back, and without Chanyeol consciously doing anything his body just follows him, not wanting to put any space in between himself and Baekhyun, and the smaller one takes it in with an appreciative soft smile, fitting himself into Chanyeol’s side like he belongs there.  

And just then when Chanyeol takes a sip of his lukewarm disgusting beer and thinks okay, he can do this, this is cool, he is cool, everything is fine, Baekhyun asks: “Can I kiss you?”

Chanyeol sputters and coughs, managing only narrowly to not spit his disgustingly lukewarm cheap beer into the face of the most beautiful person he has ever seen. 

Baekhyun laughs loudly, his gaze soft as he drags his thumb over Chanyeol’s lower lip and then licks the beer off his finger. 

“I- I’m…”, Chanyeol stutters, while Baekhyun innocently tilts his head to his side and blinks up at him. 

And just as it dawns on him that yes, Baekhyun is indeed playing with him, and it’s fine, because Baekhyun can do to him whatever he wants - somebody appears over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Hey babe”, the guy says,  and Baekhyun doesn’t even let go off Chanyeol’s arm as he tilts his head to the side, greeting his ‘friend’ with a lewd, open mouthed kiss, the other’s tongue sneaking into his mouth as he fits himself against Baekhyun’s back, not larger, but broader than the other one. 

It looks like they belong to each other, two pieces of the same puzzle, and Chanyeol has a very hard time understanding what is happening here. 

Then, the guy tugs his head over Baekhyun’s shoulder, one arm around his waist and glances up at Chanyeol from dark eyes rimmed in long, black lashes. 

he doesn’t blink, only lazily glances up at him, and Chanyeol feels a bit like this guy is a large cat, or some other sort of predator, and he is the little mouse drawn into a corner. 

It sends heat curling up his spine, and fuck, no, is it possible to be so scared you get a boner because FUCK. 

“Was I interrupting?”, the guy asks, and now he really reminds Chanyeol of a cat, because somehow his voice is just as sharp as his stare, while he seems so deeply relaxed and almost lazy, his words little more than a purr. 

Baekhyun licks over his lips that are shining from the other’s saliva and turns his head to look at the other. 

Chanyeol can’t help but stare at the sharp line of his neck and the pronounced collarbones over the hem of his shirt, as he does, and he feels his mouth water at the thought of all the smooth expanse of unblemished skin under his clothes.

He remembers how Baekhyun’s ‘friend’ earlier nibbled on the sensitive skin of his neck. and as he wonders if Baekhyun ever let’s him leave marks there, dark red splotches against his flawless skin, he feels a wave of jealousy rush through him. 

“I just asked if I could kiss him”, Baekhyun drops almost offhandedly and turns back to Chanyeol, and right, that happened. 

“And?”, the other one asks, the corner of his lips curling up in lazy amusement. 

“Well, I haven’t gotten an answer yet”, Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol blinks, opens his mouth to say something as he stares down at these two weirdly beautiful guys in front of him. 

Then, he leans down a bit, his lips lingering just the tiniest inch from Baekhyun’s whose eyes are sparkly and excited and so beautiful form close up, and then he kisses him. 

Their kiss isn’t languid and slow, but heated, and Chanyeol presses forward, Baekhyun’s mouth feeling hot and sweet against his and making him dizzy. 

It feels like every sensation so far has been muted - the music in his ears, the taste of the beer - but this is crystal clear. Where ever Baekhyun touches him little sensation’s shoot off, every single one of his cells firing their own little firework, and for some reason his heart is beating so fast he can feel his pulse hammer from the side of his neck down to his fingertips. 

Baekhyun groans and puts both of his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, and the next moment he presses him back against the wall with more force than Chanyeol thought such a lean, small body could possess. 

“Whoa”, he says, a bit breathless and surprised and he swallows hard as Baekhyun moves closer, smoothly, fitting himself against Chanyeol’s sensitive crotch, his chest, his eyes hooded, Cute pink tongue sneaks out to wet his lips as he moves in, gaze fixed on Chanyeol’s neck. 

He lets his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes and willing to let the other one do whatever he wants. 

But then - Baekhyun makes a surprised sound, and when Chanyeol blinks his eyes open the dark haired guy has grabbed Baekhyun’s jaw so hard his fingers dig into Baekhyun’s plush cheeks. 

He murmurs something, dark eyes fixed on Chanyeol as he noses up against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear who makes a low, almost whiney noise in his throat. 

Then, Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed and he turns around, burying his face in the other one’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol looks on, blood still pumping like crazy and breathless, and he feels sweaty and weird in his skin tight Deadpool costume. 

“What’s your name again, pretty boy?”, he asks then, still staring at Chanyeol unblinkingly, while he caresses Baekhyun’s hair with one hand. 

Chanyeol has to clear his throat before answering. 

“Chanyeol, hm? … I think I’ll stick with pretty boy. I am Chen, by the way. Say, pretty boy, want to take this somewhere else?”

And before Chanyeol even registers the question properly he already feels himself nod his head, and then Chen’s bright white teeth sparkle in the green strobe light and Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks up at him from where Chen still holds him close against his side. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

And so Chanyeol finds himself pressed up against the wall in some alleyway just outside the club, basses still booming and the laughter and chatter of the Halloween crowd breezing in from the main road. 

Baekhyun had shoved his tongue down his throat and pressed him up against the wall, and Chanyeol just went along with it, still feeling like his brain was lagging a second or two behind. It was not a bad thing, honestly, it saved him a lot of second guessing and embarrassment as he let his instincts take over and guide him.  By now he had guessed Chen and Baekhyun were maybe not really a couple, but they probably fucked quite regularly, and tonight they wanted him in on it. Well, at least Baekhyun did. 

Chen, on the other hand, basically just stood there, looking not so tall but very dark and handsome in his uniform, one shoulder up against the wall, arms crossed and gaze fixed on them. It was weird, to say the least, and Chanyeol felt a bit as if he had been put into the spotlight, as if it was a whole audience watching their softcore make out session, and not just a single man. 

But well, if Chen wanted to watch? Then he’d give him a fucking show- quite literally, if he had any say in it, Chanyeol thought, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk. 

Something uneven on the wall behind him was digging into his back while Baekhyun’s nimble fingers wandered over his toned stomach, obviously very happy with his findings, from the little satisfied hum he gave. 

It was Chanyeol who had to break their kiss, panting from the lack of air, while Baekhyun smirked up at him from beneath his fluffy silver curls, his finger wandering down towards Chanyeol’s crotch, and fuck, if this went on, Chanyeol was going to cum before he even got out of this fucking skin tight by now uncomfortably sweaty suit. 

When Baekhyun grabbed him through his pants, firm and without any sign of hesitation, Chanyeol arched up into his touch, his head hitting the wall when he arched back with a low groan, a bit harder than what was comfortable , and he heard Chen give a little chuckle beside him. 

_ Asshole,  _ Chanyeol thought, but without any malice. Chen’s reserved attitude towards him seemed more like a challenge than actual disinterest, and Chanyeol wasn’t going to back down from it

But for now, he chose to ignore him and instead buried his head against Baekhyun’s neck, leaving kisses and bites along his throat and collar bones, his hands finding their way to Baekhyun’s ass, and it felt so nice and firm and perky. 

This had to be the most perfect ass in the world, and he just hoped they would have him let a go at it later. 

Baekhyun’s hand wandered up his back and into Chanyeol’s hair, fisting into it and pulling him closer, head tilted sideways so Chanyeol could continue to mark his skin up with lovebites and kisses. 

“I told you he would be a good choice”, Baekhyun moaned, and only a moment later Chanyeol realized they had switched to Japanese. 

Baekhyun rolled his lean body so deliciously up against his and he was reduced to a moaning mess, as his useless mushy brain saw itself met with an onslaught of new, incredibly hot impressions. 

Baekhyun’s fingers found his erection beneath his pants and he answered to it with a loud moan, in turn sending Baekhyun in hysterical giggles because, “Shit, Yeol, do you want us to get caught?”   
From the way Baekhyun stroked him through his pants Chanyeol had the feeling he was the one who wanted to get caught, every flick of his wrist and press of his fingers meant to draw another string of uncontrollable noises from Chanyeol. Who, truth be told, was a very willing victim. 

Baekhyun’s long, beautiful fingers felt so good as they fanned out over the head of Chanyeol’s cock before drawing back in, again and again, a bit as if he was petting a cat between its ears and as weird as the comparison was, Chanyeol would have purred if he could have. Just as he thought he might actually come, the release building up inside of him, his dick heavily straining against the tight pants, Baekhyun’s hand disappeared. 

“Not yet”, Chen said, his fingers tight around Baekhyun’s wrist, and Chanyeol leaned back against the wall, panting, his fingers urging to reach for his strained, leaking cock, but Chen’s sharp gaze told him he would regret that if he tried. 

“I thought you were hungry, babe?”, Baekhyun murmured against Chen’s lips, now again in Japanese. 

Chen snorted, turning his head away. 

“I can hold it a little longer. So why don’t you let him blow you and enjoy our little Spiderman while he is still”- “actually, it’s Deadpool?”, Chanyeol said, now in Japanese as well. 

The two of them whipped around to him, eyes burning and Chanyeol found himself scooting back against the wall, heart racing. 

It was as if just with their gaze they had shot an electric jolt through him, straight through his dick, and fuck, he couldn’t come untouched, he couldn’t come just from these two incredibly hot freaks staring him down?

He whined, half moan, half pleasure, when Chen grabbed the base of his dick, so hard he thought the suit might rip, so hard it caught him just off the white oblivion of his release and hurled him back into reality, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face, while Baekhyun almost shrieked: 

“You speak Japanese? Why didn’t you say that?!”

“You...you didn’t ask”, Chanyeol almost whined, his voice breathy and involuntarily grinding up, into Chen’s vicious grip around the base of his cock. 

“Any other talents you want to tell us about, Spiderman?”, Chen asked, and as opposed to Baekhyun’s voice his was calm and controlled, while he dragged his finger up the shaft of Chanyeol’s cock torturously slow. 

“Uhm… I’m kinda good at playing instruments?”

Chen gave another snort. “So no hidden Chinese skills we need to know about?”

Chanyeol shook his head before Chen tightened his grip. “N-no”, he said then, almost adding 'sir', because fuck, with the way Chen handled him he just wanted to curl up and do whatever the other wanted him to do if that meant winning his praise. 

Chen turned to Baekhyun then, saying a sentence or two in Mandarin and it sounded weird and foreign and hot. 

Chen must have felt Chanyeol's dick twitch beneath his hand, because he gave him a sharp, catlike grin before continuing to talk, letting his hand now wander down to play with Chanyeol’s balls, as if this was the most natural thing in the world, fumbling around in between their bodies, while Chanyeol was still clinging to Baekhyun, or, a bit more explicit, to that fantastic ass.

The time seemed to stretch out like some sort of arousal flavored chewing gum as they kept talking, and it maybe had only been a minute or doo, but to Chanyeol it felt way too long. 

Chanyeol shifted, still a bit uncomfortable with whatever was pressing into his shoulder blade, and unhappy with the neglect he and his dick experienced. 

Baekhyun sounded like he was pleading for something, with Chen not being entirely convinced, but finally he gave in with a shrug, causing Baekhyun to whip around with a brilliant smile. 

“Wanna swing over to our place, Spiderman?”, Chen asked and again, almost without his own intent he found himself nodding. "It's Deadpool though.' Chen rolled his eyes but didn't reply. 

“But, you know”, he pulled Baekhyun a bit tighter by his perky ass and met his gaze, Chen’s hand still on his crotch, “I really don’t mind sucking you off before we go.”

Baekhyun caressed his cheeks for a moment, again that angelical smile with a slight fucked up twist on his face as he grabbed Chanyeol’s suit and pulled him closer as he turned around, Chen’s arms opening so Baekhyun could fit his back against his chest. 

“I knew you’d be the right choice”, Baekhyun sighed, looking on as Chanyeol dropped to his knees (he really did not care about this fucking suit anymore) and unfastened the tight white pants Baekhyun was wearing.

“Well, I’ll make sure you both don't forget about it”, he said, eyes fixed on Chen for a moment who just gave him another lazy smirk, before he turned his head and pulled Baekhyun in for a kiss, sloppy and open mouthed, his pink tongue pushing into Baekhyun’s  glistening, waiting mouth. 

Baekhyun gave a little whine, his hips jerking a bit, but Chen had dug his fingers into his plush milky hips, keeping him from getting any friction against his neglected cock. 

And right, that was his job, Chanyeol remembered, hastily freeing Baekhyun’s length from his almost ridiculously tight jeans and briefs and ignoring the uncomfortably hard road pressing up against his knees. 

Baekhyun's length was smaller than Chanyeol’s, but still a very impressive size, especially considering how small the other one's frame was. 

It was also pretty, pink and the skin velvety and soft, still filling in and growing in Chanyeol's hands, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips, anticipating the moment he got a taste of it. Oh, he couldn't wait to slide it in and out of his mouth, the others taste and scent hugging his senses form all around. 

He had never wanted to suck a dick so bad in his life, and he was a big fan of dick-sucking in general. Chanyeol allowed himself to marvel at the sight for another moment before diving in and lapping at the head, further motivated by the wet sound of lips and tongues sliding against each other form above him, accompanied by Baekhyun’s soft whimpers.

He pumped the base with his fingers two or three times, his grip almost loose and teasing, before sinking down, down as far as he could go, tears rising in his eyes and Baekhyun’s cock pushing against the back of his throat. 

He heard Chen laugh above him, and when he flickered his gaze up, blinking at him from beneath his eyelashes Chen looked at him again with that cat like gaze, like he was ready to pounce on him every second to devour him whole, and Chanyeol felt his cheeks flush, as Chen reached out to thumb at his lips that were strained around the girth of Baekhyun’s hot silky cock in his mouth. 

Then Baekhyun moaned and Chen smiled his cheshire-cat grin, flickering and twisting one of Baekhyun’s hardened nipples , the white shirt bunched up beneath his armpits. 

Baekhyun was moaning and gasping into the side of Chen’s neck, arching up and whimpering at a particularly hard flick against his nipples. 

Chanyeol spluttered and drooled as Baekhyun thrusted forward, deep into his mouth, before he managed to find back into his rhythm, with Chen stilling Baekhyun's hips with a vice-like grip, one arm slung around him.

“Open your eyes, babe”, Chen murmured, voice deep and soft, and a gasping Baekhyun blinked his eyes open.

They were hooded with lust, his mouth still half open and wet with his and Chen’s saliva. 

He looked positively wrecked, like the most beautiful and most debauched thing Chanyeol had ever seen, and Chanyeol kept his gaze fixed on Baekhyun’s, taking in every little detail and knowing full well he would probably never come across anything so hot ever again. 

“Ah.. ah- Chanyeol”, Baekhyun moaned, his voice deliciously breathy and high.pitched.

“I’m gonna- ah, Dae, I’m gonna cum.” His hands found their way into Chanyeol's hair, but before he could even get a proper grip Chen grabbed both of Baekhyun's hands, pressing them up against his chest. Baekhyun was completely immobilized, leaving him at Chanyeol's and Chen's mercy. 

Chanyeol felt his spit run down his chin, eagerly bobbing up and down on Baekhyun’s cock, wanting nothing more than to spoil him, pleasure him and take him apart. It was dirty and hot and a bit fucked up and it felt as if all his sanity and modesty had went up in a glorious firework to allow for this moment. 

“It’s okay. Come for us, baby. Come down pretty boy’s throat”, Chen almost ordered and Baekhyun turned to him, panting against his lips, trembling, a last melodic, absolutely pornographic moan falling from his lips as the hot rope of his cum shot over Chanyeol’s tongue, and as he went down as far on the cock lodged into his mouth as he could he felt it run down on the inside of his throat. 

He kept him there, still sucking, until Baekhyun started to whimper and tremble with oversensitivity, his legs buckling and giving in beneath him. 

“I got you baby. I got you”, Chen murmured, releasing the shirt he still held balled up over Baekhyun’s exposed torso, and Chanyeol tucked his still sensitive dick back into his pants as carefully and friction free as possible. 

Baekhyun  collapsed back against the wall, looking sated and drained as he lazily grinned at Chanyeol. 

He felt stiff and his knees hurt a bit as he clumsily got up, and the next moment Chen grasped his chin between strong fingers, looking into his eyes as he squeezed Chanyeol’s lower lip into a pout between his index finger and thumb. 

Chen held him fixed like that for a moment, before he closed the gap between them, hungrily lapping at the mess of spit and Baekhyun's cum covering Chanyeol’s lips. 

The taller one kissed back, feeling clumsy and inept and just letting Chen take from him. 

Kissing Chen was very different from kissing Baekhyun, and it probably was different from kissing anybody else. 

His grip didn’t ease up, and he kept Chanyeol exactly where he wanted him so he could shove his tongue into his mouth and take him apart with unhurried, rhythmical slides and thrusts and twists of his tongue.

His whole mouth seemed to tingle and almost burn up with sensitivity as Chen finally leaned back, still holding him in his relentless grip. 

“Good job, pretty boy. Car’s over there, I’ll drive. And I want you in the passenger's seat, fiingering yourself open, and who knows what kind of treat you’ll get once we arrive… Understood?”

Chanyeol nods, ready to agree to anything, as long as they keep going, and this time the smile on Chen’s lips isn’t quick and sharp, it comes slowly, first curling around the corner of his mouth before it finally spreads. 

Chen gives a little nod “Let’s go then.”


End file.
